ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Locus Award
Locus |}} The Locus Awards are an annual set of literary awards by the science fiction and fantasy magazine Locus, a monthly based in Oakland, California, United States. The award winners are selected by polling magazine readers. The awards are presented at an annual banquet. The publishers of winning works are honored with certificates, which is unique in the field."About the Locus Awards" . The Locus Index to SF Awards. Locus. Retrieved 12 April 2012. The Locus list was inaugurated in 1971 for publication year 1970 and was originally more of a list than an award, intended to predict the Hugo Awards, and then to provide suggestions and guidance for them.Locus Science Fiction Award Locus nominations are presented annually to twenty publishers through a process of nomination by readers of Locus magazine. In 1971, when the first such list was compiled, it was not so much an award as an informal poll designed to predict the outcome of (and clarify the choices for) the Hugo awards. Frequently nominated As of the 2019 awards, the following have had the most nominations: Categories *Locus Award for Best Novel (discontinued) *Locus Award for Best Science Fiction Novel *Locus Award for Best Fantasy Novel *Locus Award for Best Horror Novel (1989–90, 1994) *:Also known as: **Locus Award for Best Horror/Dark Fantasy Novel (1991–93, 1996–97) **Locus Award for Best Dark Fantasy/Horror Novel (1995, 1999) *Locus Award for Best First Novel *Locus Award for Best Young Adult Book *Locus Award for Best Novella *Locus Award for Best Novelette *Locus Award for Best Short Story *:Originally known as: **Locus Award for Best Short Fiction (1971–74, 1978) *Locus Award for Best Magazine *Locus Award for Best Publisher *Locus Award for Best Anthology *Locus Award for Best Collection *Locus Award for Best Editor *Locus Award for Best Artist *Locus Award for Best Non-fiction/Art Book Inactive categories There are several categories that no longer receive Locus Awards:Locus Award Winners by Category accessed 14 June 2013 *Locus Award for Best Original Anthology (1972-1975)Locus Awards for Best Original Anthology accessed 14 June 2013 **1972: Universe 1 edited by Terry Carr **1973: Again, Dangerous Visions edited by Harlan Ellison **1974: Astounding edited by Harry Harrison **1975: Universe 4 edited by Terry Carr *Locus Award for Best Reprint Anthology/Collection (1972-1975)Locus Award for Best Reprint Anthology/Collection accessed 14 June 2013 **1972: World's Best Science Fiction: 1971 edited by Donald A. Wollheim and Terry Carr **1973: The Best Science Fiction of the Year #2 edited by Terry Carr **1974: The Best Science Fiction of the Year #2 edited by Terry Carr **1975: Before the Golden Age edited by Isaac Asimov *Locus Award for Best Fanzine (1971-1977)Locus Award for Best Fanzine accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Locus **1972: Locus **1973: Locus **1974: Locus **1975: Outworlds **1976: Locus **1977: Locus *Locus Award for Best Single Fanzine Issue (1971)Locus Award for Best Single Fanzine Issue accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Locus *Locus Award for Best Critic (1974-1977)Locus Award for Best Critic accessed 14 June 2013 **1974: Richard Geis **1975: P. Schuyler Miller **1976: Richard Geis **1977: Spider Robinson *Locus Award for Best Fan Writer (1971-1973)Locus Award for Best Fan Writer accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Harry Warner, Jr. **1972: Charlie Brown **1973: Terry Carr *Locus Award for Best Fan Critic (1971)Locus Award for Best Fan Critic accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Ted Pauls *Locus Award for Best Publisher - Hardcover (1975-1976)Locus Award for Best Publisher - Hardcover accessed 14 June 2013 **1975: Science Fiction Book Club **1976: Science Fiction Book Club *Locus Award for Best Publisher - Paperback (1975-1976)Locus Award for Best Publisher - Paperback accessed 14 June 2013 **1975: Ballantine **1976: Ballantine *Locus Award for Best Paperback Cover Artist (1971-1973)Locus Award for Best Paperback Cover Artist accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Leo & Diane Dillon **1972: Gene Szafran **1973: Frank Kelly Freas *Locus Award for Best Magazine Artist (1972-1973)Locus Award for Best Magazine Artist accessed 14 June 2013 **1972: Frank Kelly Freas **1973: Frank Kelly Freas *Locus Award for Best Fan Artist (1971-1975)Locus Award for Best Fan Artist accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Alicia Austin **1972: Bill Rotsler **1973: Bill Rotsler **1974: Tim Kirk **1975: Tim Kirk *Locus Award for Best Fan Cartoonist (1971)Locus Award for Best Fan Cartoonist accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Bill Rotsler *Locus Award for Best Convention (1971)Locus Award for Best Convention accessed 14 June 2013 **1971: Noreascon References External links * Excerpts and synopses for Locus winning and nominated novels Category:American literary awards L Category:Science fiction awards Category:Culture of Oakland, California Category:Locus (magazine) Category:Awards established in 1970 Category:1970 establishments in California Category:Locus Awards